


The Wicked Serpent

by underthestarrss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthestarrss/pseuds/underthestarrss
Summary: Trigger Warnings: Coming soon but do not read if you are under +18From the moment she stepped inside Hogwarts Hope Snape's father reminded her numerous times about the Sacrifices she would have to make and the friendships she would have to break as her Duty as a Spy for the Dark Lord You - know - Who. Since her first year at Hogwarts Hope has so far managed to keep her secret under wraps until her feelings for a certain Slytherin overtake her.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Wicked Serpent

_"Alohomora" Snape growled_

The door ruptured open Wormtail swiftly following Snape from behind seizing a Daily Prophet copy under his armpit.

"Where is she?" Snape ordered with a lifted brow 

As he entered the sitting-room, he kept his eyes on Hope as she wrapped her Slytherin tie around her neck.

"What is it?" Hope asked her father with a stare 

"Your late," said, Snape.

Hope rolled her eyes as she finished changing into her clothes. Her stomach was doing flips as she anticipated for her newest year at Hogwarts. After last years Chamber of Secrets Fiasco, Hope had no idea what to expect next she didn't know why her father didn't send her to Beauxbatons Academy instead since Beauxbatons presumably had a higher survival rate. But in the end, Hope figured that Harry Potter had something to do with it, she just didn't know what.

Hope watched Wormtail from the corner of her eyes as he waited for her Father to sit down in the armchair opposite from the fireplace. Wormtail took the daily prophet's copy from under his arm and placed it on the table before giving a weak bow before he submerged himself into the shadows. He gave Hope a wink that only made her feel nauseous and focus her gaze on her reflection in the mirror.

"You look just like your Mother Hope," Snape said

Hope gawked at her reflection her Mother died when she was just a baby in a house fire which destroyed everything and the photographs where unsalvageable. Hope pushed her caramel hair away of her face, she turned around and quivered as her eyes caught a green flash of light coming from outside as it bounced against the window. A shiver ran down Hope's spine as she inched towards the window and pulled back the curtains.

"He's back, isn't he?" Hope asked her father with a whisper

Snape nodded in silence.

Maybe last year wasn't so bad after all, Hope thought.


End file.
